comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclops
Scott Summers is a teacher at Xavier's Institute for English and is also an Assistant Headmaster. He always wears strange red sunglasses, and on the surface appears emotionally distant. Cyclops is the field leader of the X-Men, a mutant superhero group of questionable material to the public. They are guest speakers for Mutant and Human equality. Background Scott Summers was born to Major Christopher Summers, a test pilot in the U.S. Air Force and his wife Katherine. He had a younger brother named Alex. His father enjoyed restoring airplanes and had this awesome vintage plane called a de Havilland Mosquito a.k.a. The Wooden Wonder or The Timber Terror. Growing up in Anchorage, Alaska wasn't exactly exciting, but it was a consolidated city-borough, so it wasn't like living out in the boondocks. Actually, it is the largest city in Alaska and includes more than 40 percent of the states total population. He had friends and did well in school. Pity he doesn't remember a lot of it. When returning from vacation in his fathers vintage plane, some strange ship that even his father had never seen before began to attack them. It only took one blast, and the plane was on fire, the infamous laminated plywood of the plane doing little to protect it from the strange fire fight. Katherine panicked and strapped a parachute on Scott and Alex and pushed them physically out of the plane. She and Christopher never had a chance, as the plane soon crashed. The children went down hard and fast, and even with their parachute, flames have caught on it and began to riddle it with holes. When the two landed, Scott hit his head hard enough that he ended up in a coma. When he woke up in the hospital, he was shipped out of the Alaskan orphan program and sent to Omaha, Nebraska. There was horror there. Scott suffered through terrible experiments by the evil geneticist Mr. Sinister. Through mental blocks however, Scott cant recall these events or even what really happened there. He grows up thinking that the stress of his parents death and losing his brother caused memory loss. His clearest memories were after he managed to run away from the orphanage at sixteen. He soon came under the care of Jack Winters, a mutant criminal by the name of Jack ODiamonds or Living Diamond. He took Scott under wing, caring for him. While in Jacks care, Scott begins to get terrible headaches and they only get worse. Eventually, Jack contacts one of his old friends, a specialist to try and help Scott. The specialist discovered that lenses made of ruby quartz seemed to stop the headaches. Not long after, Scotts optic blasts appeared. While Scott was walking around downtown in New York, a blast randomly comes out of his eyes when he wasnt wearing his special glasses and knocks over a crane. Before the cranes cargo could fall over on innocent bystanders, he managed to let out another blast that destroyed it, saving lives. However, it was seen as an act of violence and a lynch mob forms. Terrified, Scott ran away, soon escaping on a freight train. When Jack hears what happened, he goes after Scott. This boy he has been taken care of suddenly displayed amazing powers that could be useful in his criminal activities. When Scott at first refused to assist Jack, Jack hit him and abused him. When that did not produce the right results, he began to use his mental powers on the boy to corrupt him. Jack wasnt the only one interested in Scott however. Xavier, a mutant telepath was attracted by the display of power. Professor Charles Xavier teamed up with F.B.I. agent Fred Duncan to try and find Scott and rescue him. With investigation and team work, the two finally catch up to Scott and Jack. Xavier discovers that Scott had helped Jack obtain more isotopes which allowed his power to increase, encasing his entire body diamonds with the assistance of radiation. He was even more powerful. However, the Professor helps Scott use a vibration beam, which shatters Jack into many atoms. Scott felt guilty for what he had done, and always wondered if there was an alternative even if Xavier said sadly, there wasnt at that very moment. Scott went home with Xavier and started intense training to form a group known as the X-Men. Jean Grey, Hank McCoy and Warren Worthington soon joined the group. Within a year, the X-Men perform their first mission together and Scott is announced as the field leader for his quick thinking and his tactical skills. Through the next year, the X-Men are active and have a number of clashes with the Brotherhood, a group under the control of a mutant known as Magneto with questionable goals. Over the time Scott spends at Xavier's Mansion, he hits the books hard. His schooling had been lacking but he doesn't halt in his studies no matter what speed bumps he encountered. Xavier tutored him and helped him not only catch up but actually graduate on time. If one was to ask Scott which meant more to him: His fight and success for an education, or his innate talent with combat and tactics, he would say his education. Scott soon enrolled in the Empire State University for a mixture of campus and online classes. He fills his free time with not only studies now but also working on motorcycles. He continues his combat training under Xavier's guidance, making use of his innate talent to better the world. From afar he watches Jean, hiding his crush on her. He cant help thinking about the danger of his powers and how uncontrollable of them. The memory of losing his family repeating in his nightmares, where his memories seem most clear, the still affect him deeply. When things came to a head with Jean, it was after a spare tire date with Warren Worthington and Jean Grey, with him being the spare tire much to his displeasure. Afterwards, the two managed to confess to one another and started to date. Much of their time though was taken up by college and X-Men missions, and they had little time for themselves. As Scott worked hard being the leader of the X-Men, he led the team on a number of missions. Still, he felt he failed when he and the others were kidnapped by the Brotherhood of Mutants when they attacked the school. It took a new team of X-Men recruited by the Professor to rescue them. Though Storm quickly proved herself an asset to the team and rose to second in command, Logan and Scott would often clash. When the Shiar ship crashed into Breakstone Lake, Scott gained another terrible shock. He realized it was an old Shiar ship that had shot down his parents plane, and though he had anger toward them, he realized that the new Empress, Lilandra, had nothing to do with it. The Starjammers were fascinating to him however. When the Sentinels began an attack on the school, the X-Men and the others were not only to fight them off, but Scott was able to convince them to fly into the sun. He did not know that another set of Sentinels were on their way, a second wave which were more intelligent. They managed to kidnap the X-Men and take them to a space station. When Scott and the others managed to escape, they arranged to have the space station blown up, but they still had to get back to Earth. Jean said she could handle the radiation to get the escape ship activated, but something went wrong. The Phoenix was born, and that is when their relationship went awry. Jean changed, and Scott didnt know how to deal with it. With the school requiring to be rebuilt, the X-Men operate under a bunker beneath the school. Scott has his own reservations about becoming known to the public but he decided to stand by the Professor's side. During the rebuilding time however, Phoenix was controlled by Mastermind and the X-Men came into conflict with the Inner Circle. When the Phoenix gains her freedom, she killed Mastermind and went insane. During the battle, innocent people died, and much to Scott's eternal horror, he saw who he believed was the woman he loved commit suicide. Graduated, Scott started as an English teacher and soon become assistant headmaster. The appearance of Emma Frost though brought conflict between the two, due to Scott's innate distrust of her. Training the Generation X'ers, missions with the X-Men, discussions with S.H.I.E.L.D., public spokesmen events, and more has more than occupied his time. What was a shock though, was the reappearance of Jean Grey, alive and well, and discovering that the Phoenix was an imposter. Getting her back, having her in the X-Men and as a teacher in the school has been a good thing, but has also left Scott confused and grieved. He never suspected that she was replaced, and there is shame in that. Personality Most people that know Scott think Boy Scout. He obeys the rules, does things by procedure, takes the side of authority generally, and doesn't like doing things on the fly. Those that don't like him have a habit of saying he needs to take the stick out of his ass, while those that admire him see him as strong, dependable, and reliable. * Honorable: Scott is so honorable it is painful. This can be a bad thing at times, but also a good thing. He doesn't give his word unless he means to keep it. He doesn't believe in the use of excess violence or cruelty, and lies are wrong though he understands keeping secrets. * Loyal: Scott has suffered greatly and in that he realizes how important it is to be loyal. After being betrayed in the past, he knows that is something he doesn't want to put someone through. He believes he should be true to himself and true to others. In some ways, Scott is loyal to a fault, and will give his comrades and friends the benefit of doubt. * Stubborn: Scott has a major stubborn streak. This helps him in some ways, giving him determination to win against seemingly impossible odds and to push himself beyond endurance. It can also be a bad thing, such as having a hard time admitting when he is wrong or learning to compromise. * Pride/Shame: Scott has his pride, though it isn't always obvious. He feels shame that he cannot control his powers, and at his fear of letting people too close. He also has pride in wanting to do things on his own. Pride shows itself in other ways, such as the fact that he has a habit of making himself appear confident and self-assured even when he isn't, or always carrying himself well. It is difficult for Scott to ask for help, at least real help. Failure is perhaps the worse emotion for Scott to deal with, especially when his friends and comrades suffer as a result. He has a habit of taking everything on himself, though if someone else is responsible due to disobeying an order, he is more than ready to appear as if he is going to rip off their head or die trying. This is one of the things that often have Scott and Logan clashing over. Scott says jump, Logan says go to hell, and Scott tries to rim Logan for screwing everything up. * Compassionate: Scott is very compassionate. He can often put other people first before himself, and he believes strongly in his superhero activities because of his compassion and hope for a better tomorrow. He doesn't want other mutants suffering the way he did, and other orphans can really hit a cord in his heart. This can sometimes be at odds with his stubbornness when it comes to forgiveness, something he has difficulty with. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-03-27 - Jailbreak a Hundred Miles High - X-Men are called in for backup when SHIELD loses contact with a prison transport, and the nuclear power supply is off the charts. *2011-04-01 - No Killie! - Scott meets up with Logan to try and talk him out of killing Creed. *2011-04-02 - Jubilee's Task - Scott calls Jubilee to the office to talk about Logan, and how to try and talk him out of killing Creed one last time. *2011-04-16 - Radiation Girl & Killer Tomatoes - The Hazmat-Girl is in trouble, and the X-Men + Generation backup arrive to save the day. Of course, Wolverine has to go and get fifty restraining orders filed against him... (DG: 2011-04-16 - Friends of Humanity Protest Almost Turns Riot) *2011-05-06 - Leave it to Hazmat - When Jennifer is attacked, the X-Men come to the rescue! Only Hazmat can make it end in an ick. (DG: 2011-05-07 - Terrorist Attack Against Mutant Teen) *Marvel: 2011-05-07 - Welcome to Xavier's - Jennifer Takeda gets her official invitation to Xavier's Institute. *2011-06-24 - Caim's Past & Future: I'll Take Responsibility - Xavier graduates go out for a movie, and end up stopping a bank robbery. In the progress, they pick up two strays, one a mini-Scott and the other a mini-Logan. Oh crap... (DG: 2011-06-25 - Electro Arrested) *2011-07-09 - Garage Quality-Time - Scott invites Caim out to the garage for some quality-time. Jean ends up joining them, and Caim finds out he has a lot of decision making to do, and likely more support than he ever wanted. *2011-09-10 - Are You Sure She's Mine? - While shopping in downtown North Salem, Scott runs into a very strange woman, and Logan thinks he is being helpful. *2011-09-12 - The Sun'll Not Come Out Tomorrow - Right after Rachel arrives at the school and has a little bit to settle in, the new found father and daughter have a heart-to-heart. *2011-09-24 - We Are Going to be Fine? - Scott spills the beans about Rachel to his...girlfriend? *2011-10-27 - Laura's A-Maze Reward - Cyclops runs a Danger Room program for Laura to test her out and get her used to the strange environment. *2011-11-12 - Acts of Vengeance: The Fanboy, Deadpool - Deadpool stops by the X-Institute for a visit, and Laura proves her worth. *2011-11-18 - A New Kind of Homecoming - Alex and Scott have a heart-to-heart talk, Summers style (basically, things are messed up as per usual). *2011-12-05 - After School Special - Scott visits Pete to give Lorelei an After School Special Talk. *2012-01-18 - House Call - Nicoletta and Scott visit Lore at Pete's place. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken